1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grinding devices, and particularly to rotating grinding devices that are rotated through the power of an operator or a device to which the rotating grinding device is attached.
2. Background Information
Grinding devices are known for a variety of purposes. For example, grinding devices may be utilized for removing material in a manufacturing process to shape an article of manufacture, for transforming solid objects into small pieces capable of being easily removed or transported, or for other purposes.
One specific purpose for which grinding devices are used is for the purpose of tree stump removal. Grinding devices used for tree stump removal generally have rotating cutting blades that rotate about an axis and these cutting blades engage the tree stump while moving along the axis of rotation. These grinding devices most frequently either have an axis of rotation parallel to the direction of gravity or transverse thereto.
While the prior art has provided examples of grinding devices, and specifically tree stump grinding devices, there is always room for improvement.